Hitter, Hacker, Grifter, Thief, Mastermind, Amber
by AmourNoir517
Summary: Nate recruits a new member of the team, but when she takes a liking to Eliot and a job goes wrong, the new girl might lose more important things than her reputation as a thief. Eliot/OC Parker/Hardison Nate/Tara
1. Greetings from the Gray Moon Bar

A/N I'm so sorry! Please don't eat me! I've been on Fanfiction a lot, checking the fanfics for my favorite shows, but I just didn't know if I have the patience to start one myself, after my failed attempt at starting an NCIS fic. So, after quite a lot of debate with myself, I will start a Leverage fanfic! I don't know how it's going to work out, but hopefully, I'll stick with it. Okay, so in this fic I changed a few things. Big things that you should know about. Eliot is going to have more of a heart (still the muscular hotty that we love though) and Parker is going to be a sweeter-more adaptive- version of Parker (still the same old crazy thief that we all know and love though). *Crosses fingers* Hope that this turns out okay!

* * *

Hitter, Hacker, Grifter, Thief, Mastermind, Amber

Chapter 1

Nate Ford, Alec Hardison, Parker, Tara, and Eliot Spencer all walked into the Grey Moon Bar together, took five stools and sat down.

"Why are we here?" Eliot asked, looking around the bar.

"I thought that we'd try out a new bar." Nate answered flatly.

"Whatever you say," Alec said, ordering his drink.

Just then, the door to the bar opened, letting in a rush of cool night air. A dainty woman walked in, looking exhausted. She had long, dark, strawberry blonde hair that curved into her face and emerald eyes that glinted in the low light. She was wearing a short dress that was black on the top, then faded into electric blue at the bottom, and charcoal boots that came up to about two inches below her knees. Eliot tried to look away from her, but found that he couldn't. She was like a shooting star on a cloudy night. He couldn't help but stare.

Alec followed Eliot's eyes to the woman. "Wow," was all that he could manage at the time.

"She's...she's..."

"Hot!" Alec finished Eliot's sentence for him.

"Beautiful," Eliot stated.

"Who?" Parker said nosily, looking at the woman who had the two men's attention. "Oh, she's kind of... pretty, too girly though."

The lady took a seat next to Parker and ordered a drink. Parker rolled her eyes at how she sat. Like she was trying to seduce someone. If that's what she was trying to do, it worked. A group of men, walked over and asked if they could buy her a drink, but she denied.

Parker looked back over at her and noticed that she had slipped out of her seat, and was on her way to the bathroom. As she passed a man, she slipped her hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. She did so that only a true thief like Parker would notice. The man didn't notice and they both kept walking.

Parker walked to the bathroom at a safe distance and slipped in after the woman. She found her going through the wallet, but not suspiciously so. Then, the lady put the wallet on the sink, checked her make-up, and walked out. Parker went after her in time to see her slip the wallet back into the owner's pocket.

Parker took her seat again and tapped Alec on the shoulder. "Hardison!" He turned around. "See that girl over there? The one that you called hot." she said, pointing her finger at the beautiful lady.

"Yeah, what about her?" He asked, obviously annoyed that she had interrupted his conversation.

She smiled and said, "She's a thief."

"Huh? Did you just say that she's a thief? How do you know?" Hardison had a questioning look on his face.

"She just stole that guys wallet." She pointed at the wallet owner. "She gave it back though, don't worry."

"Why would I worry?"

"Because she's good. I barely even saw it when she stole the wallet. That's saying a lot!"

Alec was now listening intently, but he realized that there was nothing that he could do about it. "Alright, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Hm... I don't actually know, I just felt like telling you." Parker said, her face falling. She let the conversation fall, and she let Hardison continue his speech about something or other to Eliot.

A few minutes passed, and everyone had already ordered there second drink. Suddenly, a crash was heard. It seemed to echo throughout the bar. The entire place grew silent and everyone turned to see a large muscled biker had knocked his drink onto the floor, and was grabbing the tiny thief's wrists.

"You're going to stay here, or you're going to pay!" The muscle man spat at her.

"Please, I don't want any trouble, but I have to go," she said in a small voice.

Eliot got up off his stool, and he started walking over to the man. The man turned around to look at the hitter. Then, something happened that shocked every soul in the bar that night.

The petite woman grabbed the man's wrist with one hand and his forearm with another. Then, she bent in back at an unnatural angle. There was a sickening snap and a scream of pain from the guy. The woman then punched his gut and he doubled over in pain. She then proceeded to hit him in the head with her elbow and he was on the ground within seconds.

She looked around at and shocked looks on the peoples' faces. Some where directed at her, some on the knocked out biker. "Don't worry, he'll wake up in about an hour. I'd put some ice on that for him though. You know, before he gets a massive bump on his head." She smiled and walked over to stand next to Parker. By this time, conversations were starting to spring up around the pub and soon it was as loud as before.

She sighed and called over the bartender. "Martine on the rocks, please."

"I'm gonna go talk to that lady. See who she is. You in?" Nate said to Eliot.

He nodded and they both walked over and sat down on either side of her. She looked and them, gulped down the rest of her drink, and backed up towards the door.

"Hold it right there." Eliot said with a smile, standing in front of her.

She turned back to Nate. "What do you want Mr. Ford?" She asked.

Nate and Eliot looked at each other. Then Nate said, "I'd ask how you knew my name, but then again, I'd expect that much from a thief." She rolled her eyes and he continued. "All that I want to know is your name."

She looked from Nate to Eliot and back then said, "Lily, Lily Soran."

Nate squinted at her for a moment. "No it isn't." He smiled a bit then proceeded, "Hey, Tara, Hardison, Parker, I'd like you to come and meet someone."

They all circled around her as she looked from one person to the next. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. My real name is Amber, Amber Leeria."

* * *

That's not such a great ending, but I couldn't think of anything else, and it was getting a little too long. I'll update when I can.


	2. The Sidewalk Talk

Hey, as you may or may not know, I was very, very sick. I still don't know what I was sick with, but it was really bad. I'm still sick now, but not as bad. It's kind of like a cold now. Hope that this chapter turns out alright. It's going to be a little slow in the beginning, but I promise that you'll like it... I think... I hope. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Amber Leeria.

* * *

Hitter, Hacker, Grifter, Thief, Mastermind, Amber

Chapter 2

"Amber Leeria?" Nate asked. "Honestly? I don't like liars."

"I'm not lying." Amber stated.

"Sure, whatever you say." Parker rolled her eyes. Amber looked annoyed now.

"Why don't we talk outside," Nate said.

Amber seemed to growl but answered, "Fine, whatever."

They walked outside with Eliot in the lead, then Amber, then the rest of the team. When they got outside, Eliot turned around and Amber bumped into him. She looked up at him with bright green eyes.

He smiled down at her. "Careful, Ms. Leeria."

She smiled for a second, then wiped the smile off her face and turned it to a serious face. She turned around.

Nate beckoned for Eliot to come over to the group who had their heads together like they were discussing something that was very secretive.

"Don't you move little lady or I'll have to tie you up." Eliot smiled even more. She gave him a sarcastic smile as he walked over to the group.

"What are you thinking Nate?" Hardison asked.

"I'm thinking that we could use her for a job." Nate looked at the shocked faces of his team. "Come on, you all adjusted fine to Tara. If she doesn't turn out like we plan, we can call the cops in and have her arrested. If she is a thief, we can probably find out what she's stolen."

"Con the con?" Tara asked. "Doesn't that kind of contradict itself?"

Nate sighed and stood up straight. "Okay, Tara, I know that you want to check out her wardrobe because you've been eying that dress for a while. Hardison, I know that you want to know if she has any computer skills. Parker, I know that you want to know about that wallet, and Eliot, I know that you think that she's hot." There was an assortment of mumbles and growls at how well Nate knew every one of them. "So, you guys in?"

Everyone nodded and turned to Amber who was now crossing her in both annoyance and because she was freezing.

"Here's the deal, we are thieves. We provide leverage for people who have had something stolen from them, or who have been scammed. You want to join us? Be on our team?" Nate asked.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"I mean that you can work with us. One job, that's all that I'm asking."

She seemed to think about this for a moment. "Just one question."

"Anything," Nate said.

"How much does it pay?" She asked. Everyone smiled at how much she was like them.

"Depends on who we're working for. Usually these people give us a lot." He smiled at the thought of how much she could fit in with them.

"Fine. One job. If I don't like it, or if you call the cops, I've got sources that can get me a plane wherever I need to go to get out of here. Remember, you can't con the con no matter how hard you try." Tara snorted from somewhere in the back.

"Deal. Anyone got a pen?" Tara rummaged through her purse and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. Nate wrote down the address of his loft. "Come to this address tomorrow so that we can talk more about this." He handed her the piece of paper. She looked at it then stuck it in her purse.

"I'll be there." She turned and walked away down the sidewalk.

As soon as she had turned the corner, Eliot, Parker, Tara and Hardison turned to Nate. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Eliot asked.

"Eliot, Eliot, calm down. We'll just do one job with her. You never know," Nate turned to Eliot then continued, "You could make a friend."

* * *

I know that I'm not good at endings. Sorry, I'm working on it though. I promise that I'm working on the next chapter already. I'm snowed in for tonight, and I think that I'll stay home tomorrow, so I guess I'll work on it. I was really sick, so I'm sorry that I couldn't actually work on this.


	3. Start the Scam

I'm starting this as I post chapter 2! I'm not going to procrastinate or make you wait any longer! I'm snowed in, so I can type this for as long as I want.

P.S. I kind of used part of the idea for the scam that the clients were caught in from a scam that June was in from White Collar (You'll know if you watch the show).

* * *

Hitter, Hacker, Grifter, Thief, Mastermind, Amber

Chapter 3

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." - Lao-Tzu

Amber stepped out of the car and compared the address of the building to the address on the piece of paper. She started walking to the door when a very built man walked out of the building.

'That's Eliot, right?' She asked herself.

They met halfway to the building. "Hey Amber." He smiled.

'He's kind of cute,' she thought, smiling to herself.

"You guys don't even trust me enough to have me come up to your loft." She smiled back at him and started walking to the doors of the building.

"You don't know what floor it's on," he stated, walking with her.

He ran ahead of her, holding open the door for her to walk through. "Thanks, I don't meet many people that still hold the door open for a lady to walk through."

"I'd think that all the guys would hold doors open for you." He just smiled more.

He proceeded to push the elevator 'UP' button. When the elevator got there, they both got in and he pushed the button for the top floor.

"You look good today." She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a black mini jacket over a yellow tank top with a tight brown belt around her waist. She was also wearing short brown pointed boots. Eliot didn't look at her but Amber saw he had a broad smile on his face and was trying to not to laugh.

"Thanks for the sarcasm." She frowned.

He looked over and saw her frown and his smile vanished. "No, I didn't mean..."

Just then, the elevator dinged and Amber sprang out of the elevator like a cat after a mouse. He sighed as she rang the door bell to the apartment. Nate came to the door and opened it to allow her inside.

"Nice place," she said as she looked around the loft.

"Thanks," Nate said, "Everyone in the team kind of lives here."

"Cool," she said, looking around.

She walked over to the spot where everyone was sitting on a couch that curved and surrounded a large flat screen television. Hardison, Parker, and Tara all turned around, saw her, and stood up immediately. Hardison looked her up and down, wide eyed, Parker looked at her and sat down slowly, and Tara eyed her mini jacket.

"Come one." Nate smiled. "Sit down everyone."

Amber took a seat next to Parker as Eliot closed the door and took a seat between Alec and Amber.

"First, we'll have Hardison do a briefing on our new job."

Hardison stood up and Nate took his place on the couch. "Okay, our clients' names are Riley and Claire Southfield." He used his remote to show a picture of the couple on the big screen. They were old enough maybe in their late 30's or early 40's and they looked extremely happy in the picture. "They have a daughter named Megan Southfield." He showed a picture of a little 10 year old girl on the screen who had a big smile on her face. "Megan, here, has a rare kidney disease and needs a transplant. If she doesn't get one, she could die." Everyone on the team hated working with kids because it was the saddest thing to see a little kid in pain. "This man, Fredrick Spencer," he put up a picture of a slummy looking man in a suit. "promised that he could get Megan a kidney transplant, but he just took the Riley's and Claire's money, then told them that he couldn't find a kidney with the right blood type."

Eliot growled at the fact that that excuse of a man had promised to save a kid's life, then scammed the poor child. Amber looked extremely angry at the man on the screen.

"So what do we have to do to bring this scum bag down?" Amber asked and everyone looked at her like she shouldn't have talked. "What? You were all thinking that weren't you?"

Parker had a huge smile on her face. "I know that I was."

Amber turned to look at her. "You're Parker, right?"

"Yep, that's me. Master thief and extremely cute blonde."

Nate coughed. He had switched spots with Hardison again and was now standing in front of the team. "To take Spencer down, we just need proof that he never actually had any kidney in the first place for Megan or any other victim, then we can get Megan back on the transplant list."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean other victim?" Tara questioned.

"I'm pretty positive that this isn't the first person that he's scammed." Nate stated.

"I'm ready to go. I want to catch this jerk." Amber pointed out.

"I second that." Parker said as she turned to pound fists with the newest team member. Then, she leaned in close enough so that just Amber could hear and whispered, "I think that you'll make a great new member of the team."

Everyone looked at them skeptically. Amber looked back a Nate with a sly grin. "Let's go."

Nate sighed and with a smirk said, "Let's go steal us a kidney."

* * *

A/N Again, I didn't know how to end the chapter, but Nate usually says, "Let's go steal a/an..." and I wanted to end the chapter with that, but I didn't know what they were going to steal.


	4. Pass the Mic

A/N I know that I haven't been writing much lately, but I have a reason! I'm in a play (Guys and Dolls) and we just put on the show and practices have been going really late, but it's over now so I'll be able to write. Anyway, I was watching the Degree commercial with In the Mood for l'Amour by Claire Denamur, so I decided to use it in this chapter because I love the French language and I think that it is sexy.

P.S. I'm pretty sure that the Leverage team would never do this... I mean admit a member of the team this fast, or put her to a job this fast, but like I said, to make the story move along faster, I need to change some stuff.

* * *

Hitter, Hacker, Grifter, Thief, Mastermind, Amber

Chapter 4

"Okay," Nate said, "Amber, this is your first job, so make it good. We'll need a good impression to officially call you a part of the team."

"Then what's the plan to take this guy down?" Amber asked.

"Well, we'll need to find out where he lives and where he works, and everything like that, so I'll need you to go in as just a hot woman and question him on that kind of stuff."

"Why don't I just take his wallet? It's much simpler," she said.

"Because we also need to know how he reacts to this kind of stuff, and if he's as smart as we think he is, then he won't keep a spare business card in his pocket."

Amber just looked at Nate. "But everyone... Oh never mind. So where's he going to be tonight?"

* * *

Open Mic Night at the Juniper Cafe

"Alright, Amber," Nate said through Amber's earpiece, "Spencer is somewhere out in the crowd. So are Eliot and Parker. You need to go up and sing something or do something so that he notices you, then go down and find out everything that you can about him. You got that?"

"Yep, I'm good," Amber said back to him. "Oh, I'm on now."

The announcer went on to the stage after a man that had read a poem that he had written. "That was an amazing poem John. Now, we have the lovely Sierra Smith singing In the Mood for l'Amour, originally sung by Claire Denamur."

Everyone clapped as Amber walked on stage and took the microphone off the stand and pushed the stool that was on stage away.

**You inspire**

**All the good**

**All the great**

**Puts me in the mood for love**

**Puts me in the mood for love**

**Tu m'inspires**

**Tout le bon**

**Le meilleur**

**Meilleur que des bonbons**

**L'amour**

**Tu m'inspires tant d'amour**

**Je t'enlève tes habits**

**Comme le papier joli**

**Autour**

**Des caramels**

**Et le sucre de ta peau**

**C'est tout ce qu'il me faut**

**Pour être**

**In the mood for l'amour**

**You inspire **

**All the good **

**All the great **

**Puts me in the mood for love**

**Puts me in the mood for love**

**Toi, tu es ma friandise**

**Mon adorée bêtise**

**L'objet**

**De ma faiblesse**

**Et si seulement je pouvais**

**T'infuser comme un thé**

**Toujours**

**In the mood for l'amour**

**You inspire**

**All the good**

**All the great**

**Puts me in the mood for love**

**Puts me in the mood for love**

**Quoi que la vie nous réserve**

**D'un baiser sur mes lèvres**

**Tu me fais**

**Tout oublier**

**Pour le meilleur ou le pire**

**Que l'on s'aime ou qu'on se déchire**

**J'aurai toujours le souvenir de toi**

**Pour te chérir**

**Tu m'inspires**

**Tout le bon**

**Le meilleur**

**Meilleur que des bonbons**

**L'amour**

**Tu m'inspires tant d'amour**

Amber smiled seductively out at the audience. She bowed at walked off stage and into the audience, using her peripheral vision to look at Parker and Eliot.

They moved to a table at the back of the cafe, closer to the bar where Spencer sat. He looked at her as she called over the bartender, then he looked back at his drink. She noticed that she needed to get his attention. The bartender came back to her with her drink.

"That'll be $12, Miss."

"Alright," She looked through her purse for a moment until Spencer noticed her. "Damn it!" She said. "I left my wallet at home!"

The bartender was about to take the drink away when a hand reached over and grabbed hers. It was Spencer's hand. He smiled at the bartender and said, "Put it on my tab."

As the she walked away, Amber turned to the man. "Thank you. It's been a rough night for me. My husband and I just got a divorce and I don't know what to do about it."

This put a broad smile on Fredrick's face. "You were great up on stage."

"Oh, stop kidding" She hit his arm playfully and giggling.

"Oh, I'm serious. You should really do that for a living." He said.

"Why thank you!" She said, putting her hand over her heart. "But enough about me, let's hear about you. What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I'm a doctor." Spencer said.

"Yeah, doctor my ass." Parker whispered under her breath.

"Oh really? I love doctors. What hospital do you work at?" She asked him just like she was supposed to.

"Oh, I don't really work at a hospital."

"You just said that you were a doctor though." She furrowed her brow.

"Oh I work at a building, Organ Helpers Inc. on West 24th Street, we help people get donated organs and transplant operations," he lied.

"Aw! That is so nice of you. Do you by any chance know what time it is?" Amber asked.

"Oh yes, it's 11:30."

She went wide-eyed. "Oh my gosh! I have to go. Maybe I'll come to your building sometime." She blew him a kiss as she ran out of the cafe.

She waited for a moment outside as Eliot and Parker got up and walked out shortly after her.

"Nice exit," Eliot said when they were outside.

"Thank you," Amber said. "Now all we need to do is take down his company and get Megan back on the transplant list... should be too hard, should it?"


End file.
